


Shivering With Antici...pation

by PinkToby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, So cracky I don't know what to do, Suggestive Themes/Dialogue, crack!fic, delayed gratification, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/pseuds/PinkToby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long, TOO DAMN LONG, and now it was finally time for some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering With Antici...pation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NBC Hannibal Tumblr (for being fabulous)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NBC+Hannibal+Tumblr+%28for+being+fabulous%29).



> r u ready for some crack???
> 
> heck yeah u r

_Come on, baby, I need it…I need it NOW!_

It had been long, it had been _too damn long_ , and I was tired of waiting.  All the teasing, the suggestive pictures, and those little hints at what was to come—I had had _enough_.  It had started out as charming—cute, even—and they _knew_ they had me wrapped around their little finger since day one.  I was powerless to resist.  But then, they got cocky, and my patience had run thin.  I couldn’t get what I needed from a picture anymore—I needed _it_ , I need _it_ badly, and they were the only one who could satisfy my lust.

When they finally decided to cave and give me what I wanted, I was elated.  For three hours before our rendezvous, I waited with sweaty hands and bated breath.  Ten minutes before it was time, my heart rate began to pick up, and I couldn’t keep a Cheshire grin from finding its way to my lips.  At five minutes, my hands began to shake as my head swam with all the possibilities, all the things that could happen, which only fueled my desire.  I was _so close_.  Only a few more minutes, a few more _seconds,_ and—

_Oh God, it’s time._

I am only able to remember certain bits and pieces of what happened next.  First, color.  Then sound.  It was like the entire world had fallen away, and we were the only two left in existence.  They gave it all to me, and I was only too happy to receive every last drop.  I remember letting out a litany of gasps, a few surprised _oh’s_ , and perhaps one or two words too unseemly to recount here. 

In the end, I was shaking on my bed, heart still pounding, and with an incredible smile on my face.  As a whole, it was orgasmic.  My brain was alight in pleasure as I tried to recall every detail, every precious moment of the experience.  It had been so worth all the waiting, all the late nights staying up and _dreaming_ of what it would be like.  It was better than my dreams.  For the first time in weeks, I felt completely sated.

 _Let’s watch it again,_ I thought, as I clicked the ‘refresh’ button and began to view the _Hannibal_ season two trailer once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Me/Hannibal Trailer = OTP of the century.  
> It's late, I'm tired, and I thought it would be funny.  
> Follow me at mean-cannibals.tumblr.com for more dumb shit like this...if you want, of course!


End file.
